


Broken

by polyoptigon17



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyoptigon17/pseuds/polyoptigon17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People think that Gray was strong, that nothing could ever break him. But what no one ever realized, was that he was already broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This drabble is set during the Galuna Island arc and it’s in Gray’s POV. I hope you like it! :)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters

People think that I’m strong, that nothing can ever break me. But what no one ever realized is that I’m already broken. And here I stand now, ready to give up my life to freeze someone I once considered my brother. And I am relieved, almost happy, that this is how it is going to end. Honestly, I think I should have died long before now. Back when Ur gave her life using iced shell to freeze away Deliora. To save my life. I didn’t deserve it; I was stupid to think I could do anything against that demon. I was blinded by my want for revenge and didn’t see how completely weak I was. Then because of my mistake Ur died. Lyon was right. Ur’s death was my fault and I’m willing to finally take responsibility for what happened. I’m glad that even in my weakness, maybe I can finally be of some use. 

Because I am tired. So incredibly tired of living the same lie every day. Each morning I had to put on a mask of calmness and courage. I had to smile when I felt more like I was going to cry. Regret from what I did a burden I could never lose and that only seemed to get worse with each day. And just live through every excruciating moment of each day when I had no purpose. The mask got harder and harder to keep up, some days it was almost too much, but now... 

I smirk sadly at the look of shock on Lyons face, hidden by fake confidence. He thinks I won’t do it, he knows how weak I am. When his look changes to outrage and fear, I know he’s seen through my cracking mask. He knows I’m serious about this. I’m tired of running from my past, I’m ready to face it. So, I’m happy this is the way everything will end. And my only regret is leaving my friends so suddenly. I know they will miss me, but I also know they will be okay. They will live on because they have real strength. They aren’t broken and nothing ever will break them. They are stronger than me in many ways, because while they think I’m strong and that nothing will ever break me, they don’t know that I’m already broken. I only hope they don’t waste their time mourning me for too long, because I’m not worth it. 

I close my eyes, building up the magic to complete the spell. They will be better off without me, finally free of this burden I bring upon them. Now my weakness no longer has to be theirs. Now they can truly be the strongest team in Fairy Tail once I’m gone. I won’t be there to hold them back any longer, and one day they will realize this. They will eventually be even happier than now, I know. So with a ghost of a smile on my face, I let go, finally feeling at peace.


End file.
